


Выбор

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Пафос и наивность.)Я случайно раскопал старый свой блокнот со стихами.
Kudos: 1





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Тебе.)  
> Нам, которых уже нет, а может, никогда и не было.

Засыпаю, и снова -  
пыль далеких дорог,  
безыскусственность слова,  
боль нездешних тревог,  
жар не этого солнца,  
запах скошенных трав,  
свет свечи из оконца,  
тихий шелест дубрав...

Радость мирных порогов  
и тепло очага -  
иль промозглость дороги,  
кровь из горла врага?  
Только гложет тревога:  
"Не сужу ль сгоряча?"  
Ох, как требует строго  
Путь пера и меча.

Вор, в лохмотьях калека  
иль вельможа в шелках...  
Есть ли разница, если  
всюду злоба и страх?  
Души пеплом покрыты,  
губы шепчут: "Хочу!"  
Умным быть - ныне стыдно...  
Неужели смолчу?

Мы забыли о прошлом,  
разучились решать,  
думать лишь о хорошем...  
Но не поздно начать!  
И услышали горы  
твой ликующий смех:  
"И увидел я небо.  
Неба хватит на всех!"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006-м, нынешнему состоянию - если по-медведевски - "ты даже сдохнуть не сумел как полагается" - не соответствует категорически.


End file.
